


serendipity

by vestaminerva



Series: tomorrow x together [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Cute, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestaminerva/pseuds/vestaminerva
Summary: huening kai seems to get prettier everytime yeonjun sees him.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: tomorrow x together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> i just love yeonkai.

yeonjun anxiously rubbed his cold hands together, trying to create some heat to prevent him from actually freezing to death. he buried his nose deeper into the purple scarf wrapped around his neck, softly sighing in delight at the sweet smell. huening kai's sweet smell. since it was an unusually chilly night, yeonjun had decided to take the once forgotten scarf with him, as it had laid so invitingly on his apartment's wooden floor. he doesn't have the chance to recall how his boyfriend's scarf had gotten there in the first place, as the latter's honey-like voice cut through the chilly night air.

"hyung!" and just like that, yeonjun's train of thought was quickly filled with the sweet, intoxicating smell of huening, warm and soothing voice, his pretty face with wholesome eyes. yeonjun could and would bet on his life that they shone brighter than the stars in the sky. 

"how long did you wait here in this cold? hyung why didn't you go inside?" _heartwarming. always thinking about others and caring_ , yeonjun thought. 

"i stayed warm thinking about you, baby" yeonjun sushed kai's concerns, the corner of his mouth rising upwards. a vivid blush made its way up to kai's pale cheeks, painting them with the blooming color of roses. it suited his face beautifully. afterall, kai seemed to get only prettier every time yeonjun saw him again. he was absolutely breathtaking to say the least. the sound of a bright chuckle brought him back to reality. kai was standing in front of him, a fond smile left on his lips, eyes still twinkling. yeonjun felt his fingertips itch with the desire to reach up - he caressed the silky strands of kai's brown colored hair, brushing them behind his delicate ear - and he was met with another, even brighter chuckle.

"you wanted to show me something?" kai asked, carefully taking his hyung's cold hand on his warm one. yeonjun sighed contently, responding to the touch and wrapping his arm loosely yet meaningfully around kai's waist.

"just follow me, sweetheart" yeonjun winked, intertwining their hands together.

* * *

a beautiful view was presented in front of the two, and a fluffy-looking blanket with thermos bottle and two cups on the side. 

"the view is very pretty" kai said, a bit stunned and sitting down, as yeonjun plopped next to him.

"yeah. but you're still prettier" and there it was again - the breathtakingly beautiful, blooming blush, lingering on the boy's cheeks from the compliment. yeonjun softly petted kai's rosy, slightly chilly cheek.

he poured a cup of hot chocolate for kai and himself, handing the other mug filled with hot content to huening. 

"isn't that my scarf you're wearing, hyung?" kai said, taking a small sip from his drink, sighing he felt the warm liquid going down his throat. 

"yeah, it is. it was laying around in my apartment and since it's pretty cold i just decided to take it with me. i can give it back, though" the older started to take the scarf off, only to be interrupted by his boyfriend, mumbling something about how "don't worry, it really suits you better" and basically insisting him on keeping it. 

huening was rambling something about how he was convinced there were ghosts on his house, but yeonjun really paid no attention to the subject. he simply just smiled, unable to tear his eyes from the other boy. 

to yeonjun, kai was always breathtaking. he wondered if he would find something new about kai every time, that made him fall in love with him even more, and decided it as a positive yes.

he reached up, silencing kai's talking with sealing his lips on his. kai startled for a second, but as another second passed, he kissed back, leaning with his head into the kiss. it was simple, just a peck, which they both still valued. yeonjun slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against kai's. 

"my pretty" yeonjun whispered against kai's lips, kissing him again,

and the rest is history. 


End file.
